Ronald Tyler
Ronald Tyler is the son of supervising lieutennant at Kent Millitary school enrolled. Due to his military background, he's very accustomed to speaking in a mannerful tone. He even prefers being called by his last name. But he's still a child and is shown to enjoy childish toys like the Good Guy Doll. Thatt would be a mistake in his case, at the age of 8, soon he would soon meet the wicked Good Guy Chucky, aka Charles Lee Ray. With a new body, Chucky would see him as a new possibility as a body and tried to manipulate the boy to believe him to be a friend. Biography He first appears in Child's Play 3 when Andy Barclay is getting his hair cut short. On the television, a commercial comes on advretising the Good Guy Dolls, a toy line that was just now being put back on the market after an eight year absense since the mysterious murders invololving one of them. Ronald later appears when he visits the office is hopes of receiving a letter from his dad. Although nothing came for him, he was asked to deliver a package to Andy. While taking it to Andy's room, he dropped it by accident and it fell down the stairs, causing a rip. When he looked through the rip he saw the words "Good Guys" on the box. Knowing what was inside, he selfishly took it to the storage room so he could play with what was suppose to be Andy's Good Guy Doll. As he was looking at the doll inside the box, it suddenly came to life. The doll, Chucky, realised that he no longer needed Andy since he was in a new body and told Ronald his real name. Chucky was getting ready to transfer his soul into Ronald's body via Voodoo, and diguised his plans as a game called "Hide-the-Soul." Unfortunately for him, the school's colonel found Ronald with the doll and, not knowing Chucky was alive, took him to the dumpster. That night, Chucky armed himself with a large knife and was wandering the school halls in search of Ronald. Much to his dismay, Ronald was playing a game of Hide-and-Seek, making things much harder for the murderous little doll. Chucky found Ronald in a cloest, but had no time to cast the Voodoo ritual as they were found by two girls. One of them put lip stick on Chucky and left him behind while the three of them went back to their rooms. The next morning during mess, Andy approached Ronald and asked him about Chucky. Ronald, thinking that Andy wants Chucky all to himself, told him that he was just jealous that Chucky didn't pick him first. Andy decided to give Ronald a pocket knife to use against Chucky should he try to harm him again. The annual War Games began, but Ronald snuck out of the Red Team base camp to play with Chucky. Deep within the woods, Chucky was tired of Ronald's playful attitude and revealed his true plans to the boy. Ronald, remembering the pocket knife, withdrew it and stabbed Chucky in the shoulder, making a run for it. Throughout the night Chucky was persuing Ronald, and finally trapped him in a Carnivle Haunted House. There, Andy and another student named Kristen De Silva battled Chucky within the dark halls of the Haunted House. Kristen was shot and injured, and Ronald and Andy were seperated. Chucky knocked Ronald out cold and prepared the Voodoo ritual. Luckily, Andy was able to climb up the mountain of skulls that the two were on. Andy was able to shoot off Chucky's arms, subduing him, and kicking him off the mountain. He fell into a giant fan, ripping him to shreds. It's unknown if Ronald went back to the military school or went to the police station for questioning. Ultimate Fate What becomes of Ronald, Andy, and Kristen is never stated at the end of the series. Though possibly cause of the years past, Chucky does not attempt to find Ronald in Bride of Chucky. Nor is he mentioned in the last two sequels. It is possible that he and the others were cleared of any deaths, since while no one may have believed their story of Chucky. There was no real proof Andy or the others did anything. Since Ronald has a father, he most likely didn't suffer Andy's fate of being sent in foster homes. Notes *Ronald is the first African-American character in the Child's Play series *Ronald is also the second youngest survivor of Chucky's since Andy was 6 when Child's Play series first started *Ronald is also the second person Chucky tried transferring his soul into. The first was Andy in Child's Play and third would be Jesse in Bride of Chucky. *Ronald seemed to have a fatherly or grandfatherly relationship with Colonel Cochran, as he was shown very upset at his death. Meaning the colonel and his father may be close friends. *Ronald is also one of the few Chucky wants no revenge on after reawakening in Bride of Chucky. Category:Characters from Child's Play 3 Category:Survivor Category:Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:About Males Category:Living Heroes